Beginning of Love
by kadaj the second
Summary: Sesshomaru's wild-child younger sister makes a deal with Naraku to save his life. How will she navigate the twists and turns of escape while discovering why he's so set on her? How will Sesshomaru deal with this loss? Why won't anyone talk about their past?
1. Please Supervise Children at All Times

_A.N.:_ _This is the pilot chapter of something I've been writing in my head for a long time. You don't have to be gentle, but it'd be nice. :p_

* * *

Trailing after Sesshomaru, I made my case as best I could. "He was alone, Brother. One thief. A half-demon. I can go and be back by tomorrow, at worst. You need not even wait for me." Hesitantly, I touched his shoulder,"It's my fault, I should go. You're going to fight this Naraku, you should-"

Sighing, he stowed the offending dagger in one of Ah-Un's saddlebags and turned to stare down haughtily at me for the first time since we'd discovered the theft. I hated it when he gave me that lord's look of his; I was 215 years old, not some 25-year-old _child._

I retracted my hand, waiting for the lecture. "This mongrel stole from us while we slept, little one," he said harshly, "The dagger and theft were challenges, and if they did not seem to be directed at you, you would not be going at all. Either you let me handle this, or you stop depending on that piece of trash."

Why he hated my _o-nenju_, I could never fathom. It'd been given it to me to help me control So'unga and though I hardly used it anymore, not having it frankly scared me. I knew it was childish, and that Brother only wanted to help, but he did not have to act as though its very existence offended him.

"I am not a little girl, Sesshomaru," I retorted, "I can do it alone." As his vaguely irritated eyebrow swan-dived into a full-blown frown, I ducked my head in obeisance. "I mean, you have taught me well, Lord Brother. I only ask that you let this one deal with this minor annoyance herself." Smothering a grin, I added, "I promise I will not get engaged this time."

At his warning growl, I straightened up, looking properly afraid. Still too soon. "You hang back," he enunciated slowly, "or do not go. Do you understand me, Naresome?"

The imp chose this moment to butt in, "Yes, you can stay in back or not go at all, girl!" I could eat him, I really could. Why Brother let him hang around him all the time would always be a mystery to me.

As Brother turned to secure Ah-Un to a tree, I took the opportunity to give Jaken a swift kick to the rear as he began to formulate some other quip. He squawked in outrage as he flew over the crest of the hill. "Behave," Brother admonished, not even bothering to turn anymore.

"Are we going yet?" I asked.

"Yes."

I gave him a small, apologetic smile hoping he wasn't very angry that he'd had to put business off to do this. When he shook his head in bemusement and ruffled my hair, I knew I was forgiven.

We walked towards the gloomy castle looming over the treeline, in no real hurry. It was obviously a trap, but we had been through hundreds of traps over the years, and Brother had defeated them all. This one would be a man to be reckoned with, but he would be no different in the end.

If we were lucky, there we might even find information about this Naraku, who Brother _had_ come to fight, and I'd get to visit Inuyasha at the tree afterward. Day brightened, I said, "Please don't go to too much trouble over this, Brother."

"He might've hurt you, little one. There will be no bartering for this life."

I knew that, but I nodded anyways. "Just don't make it too bad. You know how annoying So'unga gets."

We walked for an hour or so before reaching the castle. "We should split up," I said, "it will be faster."

Sesshomaru raised his skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, I know. But a hut, this is not."

He smiled sarcastically, nodding. He was waiting for me to say something else dumb, I just knew it.

"Brother," I whined, "please. I don't want to spend all day searching every room safely. I want to get it done quickly. Of course, I'll stay close by-"

"As long as you know the rules." he cut in, walking towards the doors on the left. I followed, grinning.

We searched until the sun had begun its decline, and still nothing. Walking into the next room, I found nothing. "This one's clear, too." I called out. Brother made no reply. He was probably annoyed that I hadn't given up, or that the thief hadn't shown his face by now.

As I turned to leave, I realized that the door was no longer open, but the door to my right was. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

Out of curiosity, I went in and found a young man sleeping in there. He didn't look like any thief I'd ever met. His features were too fine and he didn't look dangerous. Especially not curled up under that fur like that, with a thin stream of drool starting. It couldn't be him.

I felt the beginnings of pity for him. What impossible wish had driven him to this? If he wanted a fight, then he would have one. But it couldn't be against me.

Unsheathing So'unga as quietly as I could, I pressed the tip against his neck and spoke clearly, but not loudly enough to alert Sesshomaru, "You there. Who are you?"

He inhaled sharply, blinking up at me coolly, as if this was a normal occurrence, "Sharp sword you have."

"And he'll kill you if you don't answer my questions. Who are you and what business do you have with me?"

He smiled indulgently, "My name is Naraku, Naresome. As to our business, I have no idea what you might mean."

Naraku? He definitely would have his fight. He stood up and readjusted his fur as I resheathed So'unga.

"I'm sorry about that, Naraku," I replied, somewhat taken aback, "something was stolen from me, and my brother and I have come to take it back." How had he known my name? Only Sesshomaru ever called me by my full name.

He looked interested by that, "Stolen? From such well-known warriors?"

I blushed, retreating into the other room. "We were careless. But I must warn you, my brother's out to kill the thief."

Leaning on the doorway, he asked, "You believe it was me, then?" He sounded hurt, but his face looked like he was struggling not to look gleeful.

I backed up until I hit the door. "In truth, I hope not. But if it was, please give it back before we meet with my brother." Sliding it open, I slid through and fairly ran towards my brother's scent.

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest. "I'm sorry too, my lady," he said solemnly, "but I don't have it." He was as fast as I was. That was almost unheard of in a halfling. Who was he really?

"Who has it then?" I asked, squirming away.

A door flew open on the other side of the room. "He does."

_He_ was Sesshomaru. My heart froze as I took in the scene. Brother was on his hands and knees, covering his face with the hand that held my _onenju_. To the side of him were the quickly dissolving remains of a demon which seemed to be pumping some sort of miasma into that room. I rushed to the barrier between the rooms and started trying to break through, even as he shook his head.

"Careful, my lady." Naraku cautioned, "That barrier is the only thing keeping us from being poisoned as well." The very air seemed to be eating at Brother's skin, peeling it away on his hands and face.

I turned back to Naraku, helplessly saying, "My brother's in there, you have to save him."

He nodded beatifically, "Yes. It's burning him from the inside out. He'll be dead soon, unless..."

My shock wore off and a desperate rage took hold as he made himself understood. I grabbed him by the front and pushed him into the wall. The wood cracked underneath him, but he didn't seem to feel it under the fur. "What the hell do you want from us?!"

"_Yes, kill him. Kill the bastard,_" So'unga whispered in my head like a high-pitched whine, "_Feed me his blood, Nana._" I flinched, realizing what I had been about to do. I stepped back, dropping Naraku. I had no choices left.

There was a sound in the wall like something breaking, and he glanced up at Sesshomaru, practically glowing with triumph. "I want you, Nana." he said.

"What?"

He looked back at me, calculating. There was another breaking sound in the wall and we both turned back to Brother, who was now sagging against the doorway, face so contorted with hate and pain that it physically pained me. He hadn't even looked that angry after Father died. "To lose the privilege of killing him," Naraku explained, "I want you."

I had no idea what to make of it, honestly. I knew Sesshomaru would never let it go if I did, but if I didn't... he'd never be able to be overbearing again. "Alright. But you'll leave him alone forever. And-and you'll fix him."

"Of course," he replied, proffering a small vile-looking thing, "nothing you wouldn't ask for."

Rushing into the now-open room, I knelt to give him the potion. "I'm sorry, please don't be angry, I had to do something. You will be alright now." I trailed off as my eyes began to sting with tears and poison. It hurt just being in this room this long, how long had Brother been here before we'd arrived? How much pain was he in?

So'unga didn't even bother hiding the excitement in his voice, _"We can still kill him. Before that trash can react. Let me handle it, little dear, you needn't bother yourself. Just give yourself over to me."_

Sesshomaru's expression became even more pained as the elixir slid down his throat, but he managed to grab hold of my hand. My eyes stung even more, he hadn't had to comfort me since Inuyasha had been sealed to that tree. I had to stay strong, for his sake. If he saw me cry, he wouldn't rest until we were safe at home with Mother. And that would definitely kill us both.

His focus grew hazier, and before I knew it, his eyes were shut, though his breathing still seemed troubled. He looked to be in less pain. I looked up hatefully at Naraku, silently daring him to even look smug.

To his credit, Naraku only seemed mildly aggravated, "It shouldn't hurt anymore. So let go and stop looking at me like that. I still have to make sure he won't find this place again."

I snarled, erecting a barrier between us. I would not kill him, but I could still stay in control of So'unga long enough to make him wish he were dead.

He smiled sardonically, "Very well, I'll have him gently deposited near your camp. My lady."

It did not irk me so very much that he seemed to tack on the end as an afterthought, but that he spoke as if to a child. "I'm going with you. I'll not leave my brother alone with you."

"I didn't say I was taking him. Kagura!"

A young woman about my age sauntered in, "What do you want now?" She looked very much like him, except for the expression of contempt that seemed permanently fixed on her face.

"Take him back to his camp, or as near as you care to anyway."

She shook her head, "Fine, whatever."


	2. New Allies?

_I must be peaceful for Father._

Lying in the darkness, I focused on the clacking of the beads in my hand as I prayed for patience. It'd been nearly five hours since I'd been sealed in this room, and almost sic since I'd agreed to that bastard's deal.

_A lady for Mother._

I would not kill him, I couldn't. But if he thought he could break me...

_Strong for Sesshomaru._

My throat and chest constricted with sadness. If only he hadn't been here. If I had _been _stronger—what would have become of me, then? If I had come alone? I shook my head, he said he'd wanted to hurt Brother, not me. I knew my brothers were not the best of men, so why did it seem, lately, like everyone wanted to hurt them?

Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw his lifeless-looking face, and Father's and Inuyasha's. Was this what happened when we cared for others? Were we cursed? Would I die like them? My hands started shaking, rattling the beads. Or would I live to be like my lady mother?

No. I would love. Until the very end, for Inuyasha. And be kind for-

The door slammed open, startling me. I squeaked and sat up, reaching for So'unga, then relaxed when I saw who it was. It was Naraku's servant girl, Ka- hmm, Kagura?

Frowning, she paused at the door, saying, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Fidgeting nervously, I laid down, "Forgive me, Kagura-san, Naraku left me in here saying I was to share a room with you for the night. And that you would be my maid for tomorrow."

Her shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, swearing loudly,"Of course he did." Slamming the door shut, she crossed the room, muttering, "Move."

Scooting aside, I waited until she'd sat down and asked, "Do you... dislike Naraku?"

She stopped getting comfortable and gave me a sidelong, calculating look, "That's one word for it, yeah."

There was hope for escape yet. I must not ruin this. "W-well what's the word you would use, Kagura?"

She laughed dryly. "Despise. Maybe... violent loathing, on a good day. What's it to you?"

I yawned nervously, "You are... a wind demon, correct?"

She nodded, then, as if a lantern came on in her head, her eyes widened and she flipped on her side to face me, "You- It won't work."

I had to move back and turn on my side to look at her comfortably, "Maybe not now. I might not be strong, but I can do this." I stopped, realizing just how disadvantaged I was, and added, "If I have your help, that is..."

Her red eyes glittered in the semi-darkness, "If I help you, you have to take me with you."

The smile was on my lips before I knew it, "Yes, of course! Whatever his hold is over you, we'll destroy it." I couldn't help the feeling of hope starting to grow. I could go home! Granted, I'd never liked being there, but there was something about being barred from it that made me want to be there. Mother would say it was another trait I'd inherited from Father, like she was any better.

_She's a liar. They're all liars and thieves and murderers. Kill them all and be done with it. Naresome. Make them suffer for their crimes. There must be many... You'll be doing the world a favor. Think of it that way if it makes it more palatable._

No, we would escape without bloodshed. It might take longer and be more difficult, but it would happen that way.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a lot harder than you think it'll be." Kagura answered. Turning back over, she closed her eyes, dismissively saying, "Get some shut-eye, apparently we have to wake up early tomorrow. And don't ask me why, I don't know either."

I rolled onto my back and after a moment's consideration, said, "Goodnight, Kagura."

"Night."

Then I shut my eyes and went through the litany again until I fell asleep. _For Father and Mother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Saya..._


	3. Nope

"You can't possibly mean to put me in that- that thing!" I shouted in a mixture of horror and mortification, cornered behind a barrier as Kagura closed in with The Abomination.

"Nana, it is a kimono, not a death sentence," she complained, "now come here, and let me put it on you, so I can get on with making you look nice, so we can leave." We stood at an impasse in her room. A room in a castle that we would now be abandoning since it'd apparently served its purpose.

"Says you! Saya, help me!" I yelped, looking to the bed where I'd left them.

"There's really nothing I can do, my lady." the spirit said, barely even showing his face. I huffed impatiently, there was never anything he could do.

Kagura, in the meanwhile, tried another tack. Speaking in honeyed tones, she said, "I know this looks bad, but it's a nice dress, and then you get to wear this other _green_ one later. I think they'd look great on you if you'd let me."

"It's a _wedding_ dress! And you don't even... Why, Kagura?"

She straightened up, losing the soothing tone, "Look, his brain's a sack of cats, so I really couldn't tell you why even if I cared. You're gonna get married to some human noble, and we're gonna go live in his castle, and you're gonna pretend you're happy about it, okay? And if everything goes right, no one gets hurt. Now come out and let me help you put this on."

That quieted me for a moment. What would he have to do with humans at all? Unless he was planning on destroying them somehow? But for what? Did halflings even eat humans? For what purpose would he even destroy them anyway? Humans would be nothing to him. "What humans?" I asked warily.

Kagura rolled her eyes impatiently. "Some humans, alright? He's brokering some kinda deal with them and you gotta put this on 'cause it's my ass on the line! I like my ass, Nana. And we'd appreciate it if you helped me by putting this on!" She held it out, shaking it warningly.

Reluctantly, I dropped the barrier and stepped forward. "Fine. But you're staying with me the whole time and telling me everything you know about these humans and this deal."

Finally appeased, she smiled and set to work. "Alright, whatever you want."

An hour and a half later, we were in the litter, being driven to who-knew-where by puppets of Naraku's making.

"Behave." Naraku had said, before riding up to the front, looking for all the world like an overgrown baboon. Behave, as if it wasn't enough of a challenge to keep from retching, or running. My stomach was in knots, and Kagura wasn't speaking much as she orchestrated the movements of our riding party.

"Kagura, you promised." I whined, "What is the deal, and how is marriage involved?"

"Protection racket. Your dad's givin' daughters away for land." She hardly even glanced back at me, engrossed as she was with the whole process. Which would, admittedly, probably have been quite fascinating, if it hadn't been for the corpses or whole procession-to-my-own-demise-thing.

"My father is dead."

"So?"

"What's a protection racket?" She stopped only long enough to shoot me a dirty look and we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Well... for a few minutes anyways. "Why do I have to get married?" I asked, resisting the urge to scratch my face. If I ruined my makeup, Kagura might kill me. But if I was dead, I wouldn't have to get married to someone who did not love me. But it would also mean defeat, and so I must suffer these inconveniences.

"I said no."

The traitor. "What's he like? The young lord?" I asked hopefully. Perhaps I could learn to love my husband, and he to love me in return, for however long we were given. That would be enough for me. It would not be marrying the man I loved, but it could never be that anymore.

"He's boring."

I settled back pensively. Well, shit. Hopefully he wasn't violent, but who knew? I certainly would have to work very hard to keep him from getting killed. Aside from finding out whether he was even in danger in the first place. I did not know if I could handle keeping a husband, among the other activities I had planned, even with Kagura helping me to avoid trouble.

This really wasn't what I'd meant when I'd wanted adventure all my life.

At long last, we arrived at the shrine where I was to meet my new husband. I sat patiently, waiting to be helped out by some faceless-oh, disgusting, he was actually faceless- servant-puppet. Kagura hopped out nimbly, and went to stand by a little girl I'd previously not noticed.

She wore all-white clothing; in fact, everything about her was white. She was so cute, even though she was probably one like Kagura. To hell with it, even amongst demons, mind-readers were truly rare. She was an adorable child, and I would spoil her if I ever got the chance to.

Kagura was cute too, in the way a constantly exasperated sister might be. Yes. She was cute like Sesshomaru was, but female.

"Naresome-hime, please stop grinning at your handmaidens and come meet your new father-in-law." Naraku said exasperatedly, but with a different voice. Not an unpleasing voice, but I was apparently going to have to learn to put nothing past him.

I strode up to them, wishing for all the world to be free of this wataboshi that hindered my sight. What I could see though, wasn't promising. He already reeked of alcohol, and while I wasn't very optimistic about any of this, I truly hoped his son had had a more attractive mother to take after.

But...bowing deeply, I commenced the formalities with all the grace I could muster, "It is an honor to meet my lord."

Bowing back briefly, he replied, "And a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm sorry that this hasn't been an easy trip for you, but you understand."

Smiling pleasantly, I nodded along, "Of course. May we proceed?"

He hesitated, looking at me strangely.

"Her father was engaged in an unexpected battle, my lord. He deemed it necessary to only send these few out for as long as the journey took. Now that it is done, they are returning." Naraku cut me off, speaking soothingly, and loudly. And indeed they did, just as he was saying it. Sneaking a glance back, I couldn't help but smile at Kagura's embarrassed look at Naraku's back.

"Father! The priest is calling everyone inside now." Other Naraku called out, coming out of the shrine, wearing... no. No. This couldn't be happening. None of this could, in fact, be happening. I must be dreaming right now. "Oh... Hello." he smiled shyly, "You must be my bride."

Quickly, I glanced at Naraku to make sure he hadn't used my distraction to become someone else or something. Then turned back, plastering a gentle smile on my face, "And you, my husband."

Suddenly, Naraku was pushing, nay shoving, us inside, declaring, "We've no time to exchange banalities."


	4. Awkward

Numbly, I poked at the meat on my plate. It smelled delicious, in truth, but I really couldn't find an appetite with the baboon's hollow eyes seeming to watch my every movement. Kagewaki caught my eye and smiled encouragingly, murmuring, "You should eat, it's very good."

We'd spoken very little in the precious few moments we'd had alone between the ceremony and the reception. He seemed like a very kind man, and certainly very interested in making sure I was comfortable. By all accounts, none of this could be his fault. But nothing was what it seemed anymore. "In truth I can't, husband," I half-lied, smiling ruefully, "it must just be nerves. Nothing to worry about."

He straightened up in surprise, "Of course. Please don't be nervous... Nana. No one here would ever do anything against you."

I patted his hand reassuringly, smothering a dry laugh, "I know. I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. Please, stop worrying and enjoy the celebration. I'll eat a bit."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it as I shoveled in a goodly amount of food. "You've got... sauce, here." he stammered, pointing at the corner of his mouth, which was beginning to curl up in a lopsided grin.

Immediately, I covered my mouth, chewing furiously.

His grin grew until he was snickering into his sake. Which got his attention. The baboon head turned our way, and I gulped, only then painfully realizing I had swallowed all the food. The air in the hall instantly became cold, though no one else seemed to notice it. I licked the sauce off and dropped my hand, developing an sudden interest in my own sakazuri.

"What's wrong, Nana? You're pale."

"Nothing, Kagewaki, I'm-I'm fine." Fine, my left paw. The answer seemed to appease him, however, because he left me alone after that. I ate a little more meat after that, but mostly stuck to drinking.

My unease grew as the bottle emptied, until my new father-in-law spoke up, "It's time for the bedding! Ladies, take her away!"

The bedding! How could I forget?! Between the wine and entertainments, it'd completely slipped my mind and now I was being hustled out by these strange women who had apparently completely forgotten their earlier fear of me. It truly was strange what the thought of mating did to people. Demon and human alike.

I remembered this one wedding I went to when I was about a century old. The whole affair had been quite dignified and elegant, up until the mating. Then, everyone had gone outside to celebrate and wait for the howling to begin. And of course, once it had, we all howled in congratulations and began the real celebration. The celebration which ended in two minor feuds, a half-crushed building (Father had apologized for months), various injuries- both minor and serious-, the obliteration of a small human village, a few children it now occurred to me, and a retry game of ball that lasted 34 hours. But that was neither here nor there.

They pushed me through the unfamiliar hallways, bubbling pieces of advice with what to do with my lord's... well, it was hardly necessary to repeat, and bawdy jokes about whether he could handle a demon wife in his state. His state?

Before I could ask, we arrived in a room and Kagura, sweet, sweet Kagura, spoke up. "Alright, you've all had your fun! Now get outta here!"

Breathlessly, I exclaimed, "Kagura! I hadn't seen you since the procession. What's going on? S-stop undressing me!"

She rolled her eyes but continued untying and pulling off various bits of clothing, "You're sleeping with Naraku, or... whatever his name is, the human, tonight, and that means you have to be naked."

"No it doesn't! At least leave me the juban." I half-whispered, clutching it with one hand before she could resist.

Just then, a cheer went up outside and Kagewaki came inside, closing the door behind him firmly. "Oh, were you not ready yet?"

"No, it's fine. I was just finishing up here." Kagura replied, slipping out the door with a hugely mischievous grin.

I turned toward him, "Are-are you well, my lord?"

He looked momentarily confused, "Why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging, I decided to say nothing more. Undressing himself, he looked me over for a moment, "That makeup, take it off."

In my haste to look around the room for something to scrub it off with, I stepped on a stray bit of silk and fell face-first. Sitting up quickly, I rubbed my arm and face, hoping he couldn't see me blush.

Instead, I heard quiet laughter, "Are you alright?" Suddenly, he was sitting next to me, examining my face, "Well, you bit yourself, but it's already healing. Seems like nothing but your pride's taken any real damage."

Something was amiss, those eyes were red; this wasn't Kagewaki. "Naraku."

"Yes?"

"Where is Kagewaki?"

He sighed, giving me a long-suffering look.

"Who am I truly married to then?"

"Him, or me. What does it matter? You're mine anyways." he replied simply, leaning over me. I leaned back, staring into his eyes unflinchingly, doing my damnedest not to see his admittedly very nice, bare chest being bathed in the honey hues of candlelight. Because, really, it was totally unnecessary and I didn't have the time to struggle over the semantics of being attracted to someone who was two men at once. So, I would feel nothing about what I did or did not see of their body.

But, seeing the hard gleam of triumph in those eyes, I saw the truth of it. But he did not need to know that. "I am not yours. I am mine. You are not even my Alpha. And these silly antics will do nothing change that." I said evenly, crawling backwards away from him.

Unfortunately, that brought me to the bed. He followed smoothly, replying, "Antics? As I see it, these antics have ensured that you will not question my commands, my lady. Now hold still, and stop staring at me like I'm meat."

What? He flipped back the covers and grabbed my arm, pinning me to the bed painfully. I began to struggle when the knife came out, forcing him to swing a leg over me in order to keep me still. Now sitting on me, he cut a single line near the crook of my elbow and twisted my arm so the blood trickled neatly into a small puddle.

Grunting, I punched him square in the face, for which he pinned my other arm to the mattress, "Would you rather I took you now then?!" his voice was low and harsh, belying the rage simmering beneath.

I glared at him, not daring to speak again, lest I dig myself in deeper. At least he would not be mating with me. Even so, something about that irked me, did he not believe me to be worthy of him? That little shit. May all his prey escape him.

"They'll want to see proof of consummation, Nana. So, stop looking at me like that. You're done now. Get in bed and I'll tell you a story." He was calm again, moving off me to hide the knife and So'unga.


	5. Storytime

Moving over to the corner by the lamp, I knelt to hide the blades under the floorboard I'd loosened earlier. "_You again? How interesting." _a voice like someone scratching metal rang in my ears. I stiffened in surprise, unable to catch a general direction before the presence shimmered out of existence.

"Why couldn't you have just cut yourself? It's not like they'd know the difference." Nana hissed from the bed, jarring me back into real life. I ignored her for the moment, making sure the blades were well concealed.

Nana moaned, and I was not proud of how quickly I turned to see what she'd done this time. She was stretched out on her back, taking up most of the bed, with the blankets up to her nose and that damnable wrap of hers tossed over carelessly. "Tell me this story a' yours, I wanna sleep." she demanded, suddenly barely able to form words. She hadn't drunk quite that much. Or, perhaps the events of the past two days had exhausted her?

No, my woman was more resilient than that. "I'm going to turn out the light."

"Mmkay." came the dreamy reply as I blew the candle out and strode back to the bed.

I crawled under the covers, making sure, as I did, to move her into the crook of my arm. Her head popped up, eyes gleaming with ill-concealed malice. "What'd you do that for?" she growled, probably bitter at suddenly being moved from her nest.

I draped her injured arm over my chest, replying, "Getting comfortable. Lie down and I'll start." Huffing, she pointedly settled back down in her nest. "Does your arm hurt?"

"No." she replied immediately. So it did.

Onigumo clenched in rebuke, _"You hurt her."_

She'd thank me later. "Good. Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a sky castle." I started, "She was co-"

"She was a demon." she interrupted.

"Yes."

"Say that."

"I'll bear that in mind. She was content with her life, but unhappy. She felt something was missing." I paused when Nana stirred, signaling her interest. Of course, she'd be interested in this story. "So she began to watch humans, admiring their ability to find happiness in their short, violent lives. One day, she became tired of watching and decided to experience happiness for herself."

"What happened?"

"She asked her brother, the lord, for permission. And he let her, on the condition that he take the biggest, surliest guard they had with her."

"Why?" She propped herself up on her elbow to interrupt again, "Did he not trust her ability to defend herself?"

Smothering a laugh, I said, "How accurate. May I continue?"

Nodding, she slowly dropped back down- just a bit closer- to listen.

Smiling inconspicuously, I continued. "So they went down to visit. But she..." I paused, briefly unsure of my plan, "She had always been impulsive, and that day her impulse was to stop in a forest notorious for bandits, to look for flowers for her brothers. I suppose she didn't realize. She'd always been too-" I stopped, suddenly enraged by the fact that I even had to tell her this story. I had given up something truly precious when I promised not to kill Sesshomaru.

She hummed questioningly, nuzzling my side.

Onigumo spasmed, trying his damnedest to get to her, "_Make her remember us,"_ he demanded, "_Make her love me again. I want her. I want to be with her. Make her remember."_

Of course I had to tell her the story, that was the whole purpose of all of this. To make them pay.

"In that band was a young human boy," I continued, "and they chose him to rob them. It was his first time, and it would've been his last time too, if she hadn't intervened."

"Your heart is pounding." she mumbled, rubbing her thumb over my ribs. It felt… good, but for Onigumo trying to break out of my chest. She felt so soft, and warm, and _fragile._ She had never been fragile to him. That punch earlier had not been fragile either, but now I was visited with the almost overwhelming desire to bundle her away to a safe place, and take my time in having her, and keep her there for the rest of our lives.

"Hush. Where was I?" I asked distractedly. It was getting harder and harder to not just take her now and beg forgiveness later. Grabbing her hand to quell her ministrations, I scolded her, "Are you even listening, Naresome? I need not be so kind to you."

"Gonna die." she answered, burrowing closer. It was everything he wanted, and it was hurting my ability to think straight.

"She felt sorry for him, so she gave him her purse, on the condition that he promise to become a good man. So he did, and secretly added his own promise to marry her someday."

Glancing down, I realized she'd dozed off. Damn it, Nana. Now that I had her, I took the chance to really look her over. She'd gotten a little paler and _curvier _since our last meeting. And her hair wasn't always loose anymore. But she was still the reckless golden goddess I'd met as a child. And she was all mine. Grinning victoriously, I murmured, "Welcome home, heart."


	6. And They Say Romance is Dead

I sat up, feeling odd. The dream I'd had had left me feeling flustered and my belly felt like it was full of butterflies, while my mouth felt like cotton. I shook my head to wake up more, but all that did was set the room to spinning slowly. Next time, I would have to suffer in sobriety.

Sinking back into bed, I thought of the young black-haired man in my dream and the way he'd grinned with pride when he'd read a page correctly. And the way he smirked when I'd human-kissed him, "as a prize." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the feeling of his lips on mine, and his hand on my thigh. He had been the same one as in the others. A sign, Momo had said, that the man I would marry would look like him. That had always made me happy, even though I could never remember what his face looked like.

Until today, or yesterday anyway, when the dream had come true. I turned to watch the absolute fraud of a man, whoever he was today, sleeping face-down on my tail with one hand wrapped tightly in it. My fur swayed with his breathing and briefly I wondered if he might suffocate. But that would be too easy.

I had to focus on finding a way out for both Kagura and me, without breaking our deal. Naraku shifted in his sleep, away from the faint morning light, and buried his face even deeper into my fur so that I was left staring at his back.

He had a large scar that took up most of his back, in the shape of a spider. Wondering if it had hurt badly when he got it, I touched it lightly, tracing its edges with my fingertips. The night had been cool and it had left his skin cool to the touch. His shoulder jerked back as he inhaled sharply, so I stopped, and rolled onto my side to watch him sleep instead.

He was but a man, no matter how he tried to change himself. His weakness would be a man's weakness. I just had to find it. The girl in his story had been kind to the boy. Perhaps he was looking for kindness? A man with a scar like this could not have seen much of it in his life. And, I supposed I did have a reputation for being a human lover. Could this be his true reason for abducting me?

A dull pain in my tail brought me back to the present. He had a death-grip on my tail and his heart was pounding as if he'd been running for miles. A stronger squeeze left me curled me around his back in a pathetic ball, and he stopped breathing for a few moments before letting go.

After a while, his breathing deepened even as his heart continued to pound. I remembered Izayoi once telling me that Father had been taken with her because she had not been afraid of him, and had even forgiven him when they first met. I did not need him to love me, but I did need him to be taken with me enough to let us go. Resolving to forgive my enemy, I nuzzled the spider, whispering, "I shall kill you with kindness, then."

"If that's your plan, I'll die long before you kill me." he mumbled, blowing the fur back. My heart nearly stopped.

I jerked away in horror and embarrassment, and asked, "Were-when did you awake?"

He rolled onto his back, with that stupid, arrogant grin on his face. "A while ago. I couldn't sleep with all your fidgeting, Naresome."

Snorting, I rolled over onto my elbows, giving him my back, "Don't be so sensitive."

He pulled me back down, and crossed over me to rest on his elbows, effectively trapping me under his body, saying, "Don't spend more time with the humans than necessary, and don't say more than you must. Otherwise, they'll know you're not who I say you are. And you can't have that, can you?"

"Then who should I be?" I sneered back, hardly daring to even breathe. Who knew what might set him off. I did not want to be like the worn-down women I had seen fleeing with babes in their arms after Father and Brother had destroyed their captors-turned-husbands. I had to be smart about this.

His face went like stone, and he leaned in closer, saying, "You are the daughter of a demon lordling with too many daughters and not enough land. And you're very eager to fix their problems, but you are _not_ eager to share their lives."

I nodded and asked, "What problems?" This was not the time to fight back.

"You will find out in due time. Do you understand what you are to do?" he asked, leaning in almost close enough for our noses to touch. My resolve broke and I looked away, feeling my ears getting hot. I did not even know him, certainly not well enough to do such an intimate thing.

I nodded, unsure of what to make of all of this. "Where will you be, then?"

"I have other business to attend to. I will be back by noon."

"Who was the boy in your story?" I asked, trying to make it seem as if it did not matter to me

when he came back.

Something in his face changed. "What boy?" he asked guardedly.

I glanced up at him sharply, had I struck a nerve? "From your story." I replied lightly, "You were sad when you spoke of him. Was he important to you?"

He scoffed, getting off me. "Hardly. Humans are a worthless race, Naresome." he said,"They are weak, vain creatures and you would do well to remember that."

Sitting up to wrap myself with my tail, I nodded out of habit. He was the boy. He'd been telling me of himself as a human. "Naraku, where is So'unga?"

I turned back again when I heard no reply. He'd begun snoring lightly. I raised my hand to punch him, but something stopped me . Naraku hadn't snored at all this morning, had he? In any case, I shook him gently.

He jerked awake, looking around groggily as he groaned, "Wha'?"

"It's time to get up." I said, neutrally.

He looked up at me, face brightening slowly, "Nare- ah, Nana." he said, lying back down slowly, "We don't have to be up yet. Let's just sleep a bit longer, yes?"

Definitely Kagewaki. I felt myself smile in relief. "Kagewaki, you must get up," I replied patiently, shaking him gently again, "it's time to get up, husband."

His eyes opened and he smiled again, murmuring, "You called me husband." He reached out to tweak my nose.

"Are you not my husband?" I asked, awkwardly laying my hand on his chest as he stretched lazily. His heart seemed fine now.

He grinned again, all teeth and good cheer. My heart melted, _he_ was the youth in my dreams, and I would do anything to protect him. "Yes," then ducking in embarrassment, he added, "um, Nana... D-did we manage to...?"

"To what?" I began to ask, until he glanced up with wide eyes. "Oh. Oh! Y-yes, of course." Pulling back the covers, I pointed at the bloodstain, blurting, "We're mated. Yes. It definitely happened."

He flushed, mumbling, "It's just that I don't remember."

Poor boy, of course you wouldn't, none of this was your fault. "W-well, you... I, uh..." I trailed off, suddenly realizing I had no way to cover this up.

He looked back at me in anguish, saying, "I collapsed on you? Oh, Naresome, I am sorry. I had thought someone would warn you beforehand."

"N-no, no, Kagewaki, I-I knew... it really surprised me anyways." I lied, smiling weakly. Naraku would suffer for this, I'd make sure of it. After breakfast.


	7. That's a Big Pig

I took Kagewaki's hands in mine, "We will be fine, husband." I said, "We'll be back by lunch, and then I will listen to whatever Father has to ask of me, alright?" Very soon after Kagura had come in to dress me, I managed to convince Kagewaki to allow me to go hunting, both to familiarize myself with my new territory, and to eat.

He nodded thoughtfully, sighing. "Very well," he conceded, "just try not to eat any humans. We've enough of that now." Then, he smiled impishly as he leaned in close, as if to make sure my answer was the correct one.

"I-", his lips crashed into mine. But just as quickly, he pulled away, looking surprised and pleased. "d-don-don't hurt humans." I stammered, feeling my ears getting hotter by the second. His lips had been firm, and his teeth had hurt a little on impact, but it felt indescribable, really. This was going to complicate everything.

Nodding as he went back inside, Kagewaki said, "Good. See you soon. Wife."

Kagura's head whipped back in my direction the second the door closed. Her eyes were shining with mischief but, thankfully, she only snickered a little. "That was your first, wasn't it?"

I turned away, "W-we've only until midday, Kagura." My heart was beating so loudly I was sure she could hear it. How embarrassing.

"It was!" she cackled gleefully. "Come on, how was it? Was it everything you dreamed of?" She did as she was told, however, and pulled a feather out of her hair and turned it into a boat big enough for us to fit comfortably.

The boat… It was the same one. I shut my eyes against the vision of Sesshomaru lying there. He'd looked so close to death then. Naraku had promised me he'd be better by now. What was he doing? Was he well? We'd flown about 3 days walking distance from the other castle. How long would it take for Brother to find us again? How much longer could I pretend all was well?

"It hurt a little, but… yes. May we leave?" I complained, wrapping my tail around my face as I sat down. She read my emotions too easily. But at least she was safe.

"Aww, it's alright, Nana. He's probably not gonna live 'til next week anyways." she replied, settling down, the very picture of leisurely amusement.

The moment she sat down, we shot up into the air. "What?" I asked, clinging to the sides of the feather. I'd never been afraid of heights, but now the castle was spinning lazily before my eyes. No, we were spiraling. Upwards in larger and larger circles just fast enough to make my stomach turn.

She frowned, "You really didn't know? Naraku's using his face. Kagewaki has to die." People shouted down below as we passed the boundaries of the castle.

"But he's done nothing! He knows nothing!" I protested, shouting over the wind and through my tail. It smelled like him. But my tail was my comfort, and I would be damned if I let him ruin this too.

"Kissing you wasn't nothing," she pointed out, fiddling with her fan, "probably gonna be the highlight of his life." The winds died down around us so we could speak without issue.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Look, you're pretty much His bitch now, okay? You do what you're asked and you don't ask questions, and he leaves you alone. You- What? What's with the blushing now?"

"Kagura, that's not what it means." I mumbled, suddenly very interested in a small stain on the cloth part of my cloak.

"What?"

"Well... That word, uh, is used to refer to a woman's fecundity and only women and the woman's husband may use it. Among me and mine."

She looked confused for a moment, and then it hit her. "So you're saying, you'd be Naraku's bitch if you were married? Like, actually married? With hanky-panky and kissy-kissy faces and stuff?" She was biting her lips together, trying to smother another grin.

"It isn't funny!" I huffed. It really wasn't. This was just a really terrible situation and I couldn't wait for everything to be over.

"But that's what this is all about!" she said, standing up. "He wanted you to be something like his bitch or whatever, and now you kinda are, but the human stole your first kiss."

I looked out over the forest, still embarrassed. "Why did he want that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno."

Even she didn't sound convinced. Fluffing up, I looked up at her with my most imperious stare, and said, "Kagura. Tell me why he wants Sesshomaru dead."

"I don't know," she answered angrily, "all I know is that I found you and spread a rumor. That and when we met's the only stuff I've had anything to do with. He's got plans within plans and I don't want to be here anymore!" I slumped in my seat. She was telling the truth. She sat cross-legged, staring out at the forest angrily. Then, she leaned over the side, "Did you see that?"

It was a monster of a boar, chasing something. Unthinkingly, I jumped out of the boat, intending to-well, I didn't know yet. Something collided with me from behind, choking me. I fought my attacker until she shouted at me to stop.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Kagura screeched in my ear as she clung to me, shoulder digging into my back. This definitely wasn't part of the plan. We were free-falling, now only a few dozen feet from the trees. She flipped us over, but I rolled back underneath and… got a face full of feather. The breath whooshed out of me as she landed squarely on me. "What the hell is your problem, Nana?! You could've died! You could've gotten me killed!" she shouted, disentangling herself and scrambling up to have a good go at me.

Slowly, I sat up. "You were not supposed to follow." I explained, once my breath had come back, "I would have been fine. I'm sorry, but now our quarry is escaping." I frowned exaggeratedly for effect.

She huffed, turning away to mutter about arrogant nobles. I couldn't help but glance back at the forest hoping for some sign of life. I couldn't help it. I was hungry.

She saw me and sighed, "Fine, we'll go find it. But this time, I swear, if you do anything stupid, I'll- I'll take away your prayer beads!"

I nodded meekly, startled. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Would she? We took off again, in the last direction we'd heard it going in. It took us only about half an hour to find him again, taking a break by a small spring.

"Kagura, faster! Faster! Faster!" I screamed, half-hanging out of the feather again. We were whizzing low between the trees trying in vain, to catch the beast. I stretched as far as I could, straining to even touch his tail. It was so much fun!

"Get in the boat then or your head's gonna pop off!" she shouted, more than a little angrily from behind me.

"You go on ahead then!" I shouted in reply, gleefully jumping out of the boat. I only barely managed to keep pace with the feather but who cared, I was enjoying myself!

"Nana, you ass!" she shrieked. The boar squealed, skidding as he turned a corner and disappeared into the underbrush between a small grouping of trees. I tried to stop as well, only to crash painfully into another tree. I could hear it in there, panting. The sharp tang of fear hung deliciously in the air. I could've done this all day, given the chance. But my own hunter was closing in.

I glanced up at Kagura hovering over the bushes, fan ready in her hand, and signalled her to wait. Creating a small shield over my torso, I crept closer. "Come out, sweet one." I murmured, "If you give up, it won't be painful."

He squealed his last battle cry and charged. But I was ready. I threw my hands out and caught him by the tusks as he swung his head up to skewer me. He pushed me back a little, and strained to pull away, but I held fast.

He was quite a catch, by boar demon standards, 600 pounds of muscle and determination. "I will be proud to eat a fine warrior like yourself." I admitted, as I worked to push him back toward the copse of trees. He snorted and when he lowered his head to come at me again, I threw him bodily to the side, badly wrenching his neck.

He kicked dazedly, and I reached for So'unga. Who was still missing. Kagura leaped down and neatly severed his head from his body in one fluid motion as I readied to cut his throat with my claws.

"You always talk to your food?" she teased. I nodded happily, sitting down to cut him open. "So what's with you and that necklace? You were quiet the whole time. I don't think you've been that quiet since, well, ever."

"Well, I-", I began, but the sound of pounding feet stopped me. I looked up just in time to see the owner of those feet skid to a stop right in front of the boar, sending dirt all over our coats. He was garbed in tan fur from head to feet, and he was handsome. In a coarse sort of way. He bared his teeth at Kagura and he shouted, "You! You murderer!"

She sprang back, dragging me with her by the tail. I cried out, staggering to my feet. He glanced at me, only then seeming to realize I was also there. "You're another one of Naraku's," he accused, "so why do you smell like that mutt, Inuyasha?" I was on guard instantly. No one knew of Inuyasha this far east. I'd always made sure he stayed on our territories. Besides, he was still sealed to the tree.

"What the hell does it matter what I know about that woman-stealing mutt, I'm gonna kill you both anyway!" he retorted, stalking over the boar.

"For what?" I asked, drawing back to shield Kagura. She stood with her fans open, waiting for him to make a move.

"Don't." Kagura warned me, only too ready to attack.

"No. I want to know." I argued, then turned back to him, "I am not what you say I am, so why do you want to kill us?"

"It doesn't matter who you are," he shouted, eyes glowing red for a moment. "Naraku killed my tribe, so now I'm gonna kill you!"

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. "The procession. They were your tribesmen." Sick to my stomach was a mild way of putting how I felt in that moment. Horror and revulsion churned my stomach, making even the smell of the blood on my hands untenable. "Take this pig. It's not nearly what you deserve, but it's all I have to give."

"I don't want your goddamn pig." he said, drawing his sword.

"He tried to kill my older brother." I replied, taking a small step towards him as I held my right hand up for inspection. Grudgingly, he took my hand and smelled my wrist, and I sniffed his. "I managed to convince him not to, at the price of becoming a slave to him. I do not mean to trivialize the deaths of your tribesmen, but to help another victim of his cruelty in any way I can. He will pay for this, but killing us would mean nothing to him."

He sighed, face softening when he realized I was telling the truth. "Fine. I won't kill either of you this time, but if anything like this ever happens again, I'm holding you just as responsible."

I nodded, "That's fair."

A thought began to form as he turned away to gather up entrails, but it didn't crystallize until Kagura elbowed me in the ribs. Hard. "Wait!" I exclaimed, moving over to him. Sparing a glance at Kagura, I muttered, "If you truly wish to kill him, my brother is a few days in that direction." I said, pointing to the right and ahead of us, in the direction he'd come from. Kagura moved my hand slightly to the left. "Tell him you know Naresome and of my situation. Tell him of your common goal and he might be more amenable towards helping you."

He nodded good-naturedly, saying, "I'll keep that in mind." Then he walked off in that direction, carrying the pig over his shoulder.

Kagura sighed, swatting my arm with her fan casually, "We just went to all that work so we could eat, Nana, not so you could just give it away to the first moron with a grudge you met."

"Did you kill his clansmen, Kagura?"

There was a silence before she said, "Yeah. I was just following orders."

"You should have apologized."

She turned on me, retorting, "I should've taken you home instead of letting you apologize and plot to kill Naraku. Or did you already forget about that?"

I bit my tongue. Damn it, she was right. I was indebted to her for these small rebellions. Even she had more power than me here, and I had to learn to act like it. "If you still want to know," I said slowly, "my necklace was a gift from my betrothed before he died. It's the only thing I have left of him."


	8. Like Brothers, Only Closer

Sesshomaru wished he'd stayed an only child. He didn't mean it, of course. He never did. Of all the things Naresome was: obnoxious, rude, loud, careless, a danger to herself and others, above all, she was _always _his little one. From the moment Father had had him swear to protect her.

He had been awake for hours, lying at the roots of an oak, thinking about how disappointed he'd been when she was born. His Father had laughed at him, of course, settled them in his lap and said, "Little one, it might come to pass that you will value this little one over any brother I could give you." He hadn't believed him at the time, but that man had been right about this as well. He remembered Father putting her in his arms and making Sesshomaru swear to her that he would always look after her. She had given him a gummy smile, and fallen asleep, crying when the maids had tried to take her back.

Each breath he took was searing and measured as he nursed the boiling rage he felt at being reduced to this. The breeze carried the scent of a river nearby, agonizing every bare inch of him. To be trapped by some nameless mongrel and need to be saved by his own sister. The indignity! He tried to sit up, but every fiber of his body screamed and he fell back, only half as angry as before. One thought now preoccupied him entirely, dulling even his pain. Who of his enemies could have done this?

He had countless enemies, yes. And most knew of her. But of those many, they were either lack-wits, dead, or the sons of noble houses he'd bested in his youth. No group was capable of concocting a plan such as this. His adversary must be one heretofore unknown to him, intelligent, and honorless. He stared hard at the hare frozen in fear at his feet, not even noticing it. He was trying to find something important, something missing from this whole encounter.

The mongrel had planned this. No doubt he'd even planted the rumors, and meant for Sesshomaru to hear of him and take interest in fighting a mutt. But for what purpose, if he hadn't even shown his face until Naresome-

He sat up, hissing in pain belatedly. The hare shot off like an arrow towards the river, screaming.

Naresome. The beast had targeted her from the start. Sesshomaru felt a cold pit in his stomach, suddenly fearful for his sister. The beast had appeared to her, and spoken only to her. His only interaction with Sesshomaru had been to poison him, to make _him_ the trap for _her_. Her life for his. Of course she had done it. His Nana would always make that choice. But how could this beast have known that?

Her bleeding heart was well-known among those who knew her, but that was not many. Loyal servants, relatives and neighbors, suitors. None who would even bother to speak to a _hanyo_, of all things.

His mind was crystal clear now. Even the breeze did not burn as it did before. The half-breed had to have known her at least sixty years before, well enough to know that those prayer beads were important enough to her to warrant going into such an obvious trap.

A trap within a trap within a trap. Such a worthless thing would not have been just anyone's first choice to steal. It had to be important for some reason.

One name echoed in his mind, but he kept ignoring it. That trash, Onigumo, could _not_ have done this. It had been sixty years, he should be dead by now. It was the only reason Sesshomaru had finally relented in keeping her home.

But it could be no one else, could it? Onigumo _knew_ her, he was obsessed with her. With her money. And Sesshomaru's hatred of him was mutual. He was a _thief_, he had stolen them to give to her as a gift and bragged about it afterwards. Wretched human. Above that, he was cunning enough to have fooled even Mother once.

He had to have done it. And Sesshomaru was determined to find out how. Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself upright with the help of the tree, and set off. He must find Goshinki, and ask him how a human might become a demon, and how it might make them different from one like Inuyasha. But first, to find out what had become of the little girl who had been leaving him food for the past few days.

She had been injured when last she appeared. It didn't matter to him of course, but… she was usually grilling a fish by now, chattering away at him though he usually ignored her.


	9. Does That Make Us Brothers?

His hands were shaking as he picked up the kimono. It was Nana's. He didn't even have to breathe it in to know it. It was _her_. It was light green and had her three white plum blossoms on the shoulder, "Just like Sesshomaru," she'd said. And the little damn birds flitting through the flowers. It was his _sister _as much as her fur or markings, or anything.

Then, he was kneeling on the ground, trying not to lose his lunch as his mind ran in circles. His- Nana was gone. Why? He was at a loss, she'd been home when he was trapped. She was supposed to be safe at home. Inuyasha covered his mouth with a silk-covered fist as the urge to puke came back. The scent of sunshine, leather, and fresh plums settled his stomach some.

She was supposed to be safe, where Onigumo couldn't hurt her, couldn't take advantage. Not- No, he couldn't've done that, even as Naraku, they would never have let him near the gates, let alone her.

Damnit, no! Inuyasha'd only gone along with that stupid plan because she'd be safer at home, no question about it. She ran around too much, and was always in getting in some kind of trouble. But marrying Onigumo would've been the worst kind. They'd had to do it, to protect her from herself. She'd been blinded by love. She couldn't see that he had just been using her.

Sesshomaru'd _assured _him that she would be protected at all times from now on. And she had been. Her bodyguard guy had always shadowed her after that, even when she came to visit during the new moon. So why? How could they-why would they ever let her out of the castle again if not for Inuyasha?

Kagome was at his side, shaking his shoulder. She looked concerned, and was talking to him, saying something about lying down?

He looked at her like she was an alien. "Why the hell do I wanna do that? We have to go right now!"

"What's going on, guys?" Shippo asked, strolling into the room with Miroku.

Kagome shrugged mildly, raising her eyebrows. "You tell me. He picked up that kimono, and then he started to look sick and wouldn't say anything. And now we've gotta go." They all turned to look at him.

"Naraku's got my sister," he started, feeling the pit in his stomach again, "I don't know why, but the bastard's got her. This is-"

"Wait, you have a sister?" Miroku interrupted. "Hey," he said, after getting glared at, "I'm just having trouble imagining a girl Inuyasha, that's all."

Inuyasha only frowned harder, explaining pointedly, "Anyways. My _half_-sister, who is a _demon_, like _Sesshomaru_, who would _viciously murder_ any _human_ guy who so much as looks at her, has been _kidnapped by Naraku, our enemy." _Miroku pretended he hadn't understood a word he'd said. Jackass.

"But why?" Shippo asked, "What does she have to do with anything? I mean, no offense to your sister, but what gives?"

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arm. He couldn't say it. He couldn't even start to think it. It was all coming together too quick, and he didn't know how to even begin to process all this.

"Well, what if you tell us about her?" Kagome put in, "Like, maybe if you talk about her, something might come out that'll explain what Naraku might want with her. Or, from her. Maybe he's just looking for something and she knows where it is." They all sat down around him, like a bunch of kids waiting for a story.

"She doesn't know anything." Inuyasha grumbled, "She's been locked up at home for years. She wasn't even the sharpest tool in the shed when she was _allowed_ to travel with Sesshomaru."

Kagome was appalled, "Why?"

He squirmed, he was gonna have to do it. "She got in trouble, once, after visiting me." He explained as quickly as he could, hoping they wouldn't catch it. "Came home with this human guy in tow, and then he started spoutin' off that he wanted to marry her. And sh-she agreed to it. A while later, it comes out that this Onigumo guy is a bandit, but she didn't care and still gave him everything he could've asked for."

"What?!" they all shouted, practically blowing his eardrums out.

"What do you mean she was gonna marry Onigumo? When was this?" Kagome asked, leaning as far forward as she could. She looked way too interested in the story to be getting the point, that they had to go right that very instant.

"Could this have been before either you or he met Kikyo, or how close were these two events, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin.

"Does that make you and Naraku brothers?" Shippo asked, cocking his head to the side.

Inuyasha kept shaking his head and swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't know, you guys. I don't know what happened. One minute, everything's kinda okay, the next we're finding out he's just using her for a quick meal. Then, Sesshomaru goes crazy and—" He couldn't keep going. What they'd done was irredeemable. He could still hear Onigumo shouting at her, begging, and her weeping and then screams as she'd pleaded with them not to do it.

Inuyasha had told himself that it was better than dying, but how could that be any better? Knowing that the love of your life was dead, and not being able to remember anything about them or what true love feels like. Believing that if you ever tried to remember, that you would go mad. Or worse, probably, they'd just dumped Onigumo by a human settlement afterwards. What would it've been like remembering and hoping she'd come back for him, watching that hope turn into something darker every passing year until he'd died broken and alone in that cave. Until it changed him.

"Inuyasha… What happened?" Kagome asked, laying her hand on his arm.

"We erased her memory of him. Told her he was this great guy and that he'd died and that it broke her heart so bad we thought she'd die if we didn't."

"Yes, I've heard of that." Miroku said, "But it is only a temporary measure, Inuyasha. Even the slightest thing might jog her memory and the whole thing would come crashing down."

"I never said it was the greatest plan, okay! We just told her not to think about it, 'cause we don't want her to die."

"And that worked?" Miroku and Kagome asked.

"You don't know my sister. Anyways, Sesshomaru didn't think it was safe for her to be runnin' around anymore, so he grounded her. Said she had to throw a fit to get him to let her out to see me, under guard and all that. And he's got her again anyway."


	10. Omake

_So, I kind of screwed up with the next chapters, and it's gonna take a little longer to fix (bc I'm a perfectionist). But I'm working on it. They'll be out soon. That being said, I also had this idea banging around in my head, and I felt I should post it as an apology for not writing more. It has _**absolutely nothing to do with **_the plot, it's just hella cute._

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking around the living room in concern, "where's my sister?" It'd been quiet for way too long and he was getting worried.

"I think she's in my room. She said she was hot, so I turned the fan on for her, why?"

He shook his head and got up, "It's too quiet, I'm gonna go check on her."

She followed him up the stairs, "She's a grown person, Inuyasha. How much trouble could she _really_ get into, _in my room_? You don't have to baby her all the time, you know."

He shook his head and kept walking to her room, saying, "You just don't get it, do you? She's an idiot, I _have_ to take care of her." Kagome shook her head as he opened the door, but peered in anyways, curious about what Nana could've possibly done in the twenty minutes she'd been alone.

Nana was lying on her stomach in front of the fan, propped up by her elbows. This probably would've been fine with everyone, if her hair hadn't also been pulled back into tiny little ponytails seemingly at random, so that her hair flew away from her face like little streamers. And if her tongue hadn't been lolling out. She turned to them with the most innocent expression, mouth still open. "Yes?" she asked.

Kagome tried her hardest, she really did, but she couldn't but giggle at the sight.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his face in irritation. When she couldn't answer and had to sit down at her computer desk, he turned to Nana, "Sis, what the hell are _you_ doing?"

She shrugged, not seeing the issue. "These shorts, as Kagome calls them, are quite cooling, but my head was still hot. So I made my hair like the young man in the show. Now I am not so hot."

Kagome giggled again, and said, "You two are so silly sometimes."

Inuyasha's head whipped back to her. "Whaddaya mean, 'you two,' don't lump me in with her! What does that even mean?"

She covered her mouth, until the 'OMG how cute' face she was making could fade, and said, "Well, I guess, you look so human that sometimes when you do silly stuff that dogs do, it's extra funny."

Inuyasha looked entirely offended, and Nana nodded thoughtfully. "I could say the same about humans." she said, and brightened, "When is lunch?"


	11. Scary Spice

I held Kagewaki's hand as we walked among the trees in the garden. The miasma hanging around the castle left the air feeling oppressive, but far less so than the teahouse had been. Lord Hitomi had 'officially' asked me to deal with the spider demon that had been tormenting them for weeks. Naraku had been there.

"Thank you, Nana." Kagewaki said, stopping under a cypress tree and swinging me around to face him, "I know my father would disagree, but you don't have to do this. So, I'm grateful that you want to help us."

I nodded, "Of course, Kagewaki. Why wouldn't I?"

The corners of his eyes crinkled, and he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You must have an astonishingly good heart to say such things so easily." he said.

"Stop it, please. You're embarrassing me." I said, hiding my face in his shoulder. Just being around him made me feel like nothing could go wrong. As if I was, and had always been, free in the truest sense.

"Kind and modest. And a good warrior. Are you perfect, Nana?" he teased, talking into my ear. His warm breath tickled, and sent my thoughts in a decidedly immodest direction. A hazy memory, my dream, came to me. We were at home, in my grandmother's gardens, and I was kissing him ardently. He wanted more, as did I, but some unknown fear held me in check.

"Of course not," I replied, turning to rest my cheek on his shoulder, so he couldn't tease me anymore. I had to control myself, for his sake. Though… I hugged him, taking great delight in feeling how warm and solid he felt against me.

"I'm going to need more proof than that, my dear wife." he murmured, pulling my face up. I was sure I must resemble an Oni now, but he made no comment, and only kissed me gently. I made a small noise and buried my face in his chest. He grunted. I'd headbutted him. "Did I tease you too much, Nana?" he asked lightly.

"No," came the miserable reply, "I was just surprised." I got up my nerve and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled again lopsidedly, and kissed me back slowly, driving all thought from my brain but one. I must have him. Then he kissed me again. And again, until I was comfortably trapped between him and the tree. "I'm sorry, husband." I managed to say. My pulse jumped again as another sense of sameness overcame me and I could feel lips skimming up and down my neck at the edge of my kimono.

He laughed, and said, "For what? You like me. It's only natural to be shy."

"We have only just met," I pointed out, "and I hurt you." It wasn't fair. I needed him.

"No," he reassured me, "I was just surprised." He was my love. Everything would work out.

I kissed him then. And then, with my heart pounding in my ears, I kissed him again and let my eyes drift closed. I don't know if it was he or I who first used their tongue, but I fell into it wholeheartedly, revelling in the way his mouth tasted like tea. I could breathe again. I'd needed him and I hadn't even known it.

His mouth soon turned greedy, and he left me breathless as he kissed me mercilessly. I had to have him. His left hand ran up the side of my waist to stop right under my breast, and the rascal stroked me through the cotton of my hunting outfit. My instincts screamed out for him. I nearly swooned when he bit my lower lip. I might lose control if things continued like this. Then he did the unthinkable and pulled away. "No," I moaned. I opened my eyes to find his mouth again, but it was Naraku smiling back at me cruelly.

The blood drained out of my face, and with it his smile dropped. He said, "Disobeying orders again, Naresome?" I was frozen in place. "Did you think I would not know when you tried to leave the castle?" he asked, the grip he had on my side tightening with every word until he was actually hurting me. "Did I not tell you _not_ to interact with the humans?"

I flinched, and tried to push his hand away. "Stop. You're hurting me."

He let go, but continued to loom over me, blocking my escape in any direction. "I haven't even begun to hurt you. Do not force me to. Do you understand me this time?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, getting uncomfortably close to my face.

"Yes," I said, turning away, "I-I understand."

His entire demeanor lightened as he moved back again. "Good. Now, when you go to fight my spider, lose." he ordered, speaking as one would about the weather.

I looked up at him sharply, sure I hadn't heard him right. "What?" I would not. The daughter of Lord Inu no Taisho did not lose. Especially to such weak adversaries.

"You will lose, and make it convincing."

"And if I do not?" I challenged, hackles rising.

He looked down at me indifferently, and said, "Then Kagewaki will suffer in your stead. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

I did not disguise the disgust in my face, saying only, "Fine."

With that he smirked and caressed my jaw, "Good girl." I turned away.

"Nana, why did you stop?" Kagewaki's voice asked in my ear.

I smiled blandly at him, and said, "He is watching. The demon. I can feel him, hiding in the woods." It felt good to lean on him, if only a little.

"Oh?" he asked, looking out at the forest. "Are you frightened by his presence? You look pale."

I tried to laugh, and shook my head. "No," I said, "I am only disgusted. Please, let us go inside. I can't stand to be out here anymore."


	12. The Aftermath

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping wildly and struggling to orient myself in the full darkness. I couldn't sit up, I could barely even breathe. My stomach felt like I'd eaten a brazier full of hot coals. What was happening to me? How had I ended up in this guest room? Where was… What had happened? The last thing I remembered was hearing Kagewaki's scream.

Shaking useless things out of my head, I tried to roll over, crying out weakly at the explosion of searing pain that it brought. I swallowed hard to keep from vomiting, and groaned. The door slammed open and Naraku stumbled in. "What are you-" I began to ask.

Dropping to his knees, he rolled me back over gently, interrupting me with a steady stream of questions, "Are you alright, Nana? What happened? Are you bleeding? You shouldn't move, heart. It'll only open the wound." His voice was soft and tired as if he still were not even really awake yet. I took in his disheveled state as he began to move about below my field of vision and slowly turned to look into the other room.

"Why are you sleeping over there?" I asked slowly. The pain eased to a dull burning as the weight of the fur was thrown back, and the cool air rushed in. "And why does my stomach hurt? Is-is Kagewaki alright? I remember he screamed and I-I slipped and⸺"

Yes, it was coming back now. I'd had quite enough of being on the defense, and had sliced off one hairy leg as it reared up to attack. Kagewaki had screamed then. I'd not even glanced away for a second, but the next thing I knew, I lying was on the ground. And then, my stomach had _burned_. I remembered being so angry that I'd clawed at it and kicked until its fang ripped off while still in my belly. Then, Naraku was standing over me, and my vision went red again, followed by a crunching sound and deep satisfaction. Had I broken his nose?

Naraku laughed humorlessly, bringing me back to the present. He was undoing my top. A new one. "You're still preoccupied with that boy when _you're _the injured one?" He said, "I suppose I shouldn't be very surprised considering how _eager_ you are to throw yourself at him."

My face burned in a different way at the memory of what had happened when Kagewaki and I had gone to walk the gardens. Chewing my lip, I said, "Well, maybe you ought to stop popping in and out whenever you please!" The brush of his knuckles under my breasts made me jerk up, stammering, "What do you think you're doing?" Another wave of nausea passed through me as the pain registered.

He gave a long-suffering sigh and stopped pulling the bandage away to look me in the eyes. "As I mentioned earlier, I'm only making sure you're alright. My lady." The lines of his face were hard and unforgiving as his eyes narrowed to accuse me of some crime I knew not of. Whatever gentleness had been in him when he first awoke was gone now, chased away by whatever I'd said this time.

I looked away, acutely aware of his movements as he began to sponge the dried blood off me. Gentle again. Why? How could he be so cruel one moment and be almost afraid of causing me pain the next? Why did it sting when he spoke to me as he ought to? Why was I the bad one? "Why do you even care?" I retaliated, "Am I not only a means to an accomplished end to you?"

"Worried about your value to me, are you? Don't worry, dear, I intend to keep you around for a _very_ long time." he replied, peering at my stomach.

This was all wrong. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You need medical attention," he replied, "I am the only one fit to heal you." He smeared some salve on me, and again his fingertips only barely brushed my skin so that while it did not hurt, the new sensitivity of my skin drove me mad.

I kicked at the blanket, and his hand jerked back. He looked back up at me apologetically. "You did this to me." I accused.

"You did this to yourself."

"You don't have to do this. Whatever your reasons are, you could still be a good man."

"There is no such thing as a good man, Naresome. There are only the corrupt, and the less corrupt." His jaw worked, and he applied the salve much less gently now. A small whimper escaped me, but he ignored it.

"I refuse to believe that. Evil is only a poverty of the spirit, Naraku." I said, placing my hand on his forearm.

He bared his teeth, sneering at me and said, "You have been given everything in that castle of yours from the moment you were born. You know nothing of poverty, my lady. But I suppose you'd like to think you can fix me anyways, wouldn't you?" He'd moved onto replacing the old packing. I'd bled very much during the night, and it was still only half over. My breath hitched when his knuckles grazed my breast again.

"I might not know poverty," I countered," but there are good even among the destitute. Just as there are lords and ladies who would stop at nothing to remain in power. You are just as capable of good as anyone else, Naraku, if you are committing evil out of love."

"Save your energy. I don't care about love. I was made to accomplish a goal, and you _will_ be by my side when it happens." he said simply, flipping the covers back up before he went back to the other room. The door shut and I was alone again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, due to the bullshitness that is my motivation, I'm moving this story to Tumblr at where I'll not only be (hopefully) posting chapters semi-regularly, but also headcanons and assorted other scenes that probably wouldn't make it into the story.


End file.
